


Till I See Your Smiling Face

by Briancoxsspacepjs



Series: Thoughtful Angels and Spoon Benders [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Goes Away, Cheeky Charles, Ends In One Big Fight, Erik Hates Kids, Erik In Charge, Kids Misbehaving, M/M, Pining Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briancoxsspacepjs/pseuds/Briancoxsspacepjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely Linked to An Angels First Kiss, but is a stand alone piece.</p><p>Charles is going away with Hank to a science conference, leaving Erik in charge of the children. When they start misbehaving they always turning to Erik saying "Charles would of let them do it." Erik isn't having any of it and he's missing Charles terribly. When a big fight breaks out between all the children, Can Erik handle it? </p><p>Part of a series but can be read as an alone piece!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I See Your Smiling Face

“Do you have to go?” Came the whining question from Erik.  
Charles looked up from where he was putting his shoes on. Erik was leaning against the wall by the main door, next to Charles’ bags. Charles could not help the smile that slipped on his face. Erik Lehnsherr -Magneto- turned into a whining child because his lover was disappearing for a week.  
“You know this conference is important to me.” Charles stood up and walked over to Erik. “And I haven’t had the chance to talk about my theories for ages.” Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s waist. “And you know how much I like to nerd-out.” Erik circled Charles waist, placing his hands on the small of his back.  
“I know, and you want to explain how your brilliant mind came up with the cure for your paralysis.” Erik said, leaning forward resting his forehead on Charles’. “But it doesn’t mean I like it.”  
Charles grinned again, leaning forward kissing Erik. Erik quickly turned both of them around pinning Charles against the wall, moving his hands to be holding Charles’ hips with one hand and caressing his face with the other. Charles moaned slightly allowing Erik to invade his mouth with his tongue. The make out session continued for quite a while, each tangled with each other’s body and mind; then a clearing of a throat separated them. Erik untangled them but did not detach them, only placing his head upon Charles’s shoulder. Charles peered over Erik’s shoulder, revelling an embarrassed blushing Hank whose face, even though had embraced being blue and covered in fur, was still tinged a darker blue of embarrassment.  
Nobody in the house protested against Erik and Charles’ relationship, in fact they all were fully behind them. When the pair got together again, Raven, with the help of Janos and Azazel, created a surprise party for finally pulling their heads out of their asses and finally getting together, again. Even though the whole house hold was extremely happy that Charles and Erik where together, it didn’t mean they liked seeing Charles and Erik showing heavy affection towards each other in public.  
Hank cleared his throat. “Uhm, Professor, we have to leave now if we want to catch the plane to the conference.” Still blushing slightly, looking at his feet, looking overall awkward and embarrassed. Charles took pity on him.  
“Okay Hank, I’ll be out front in a minute.” Hank nodded, passing the still slightly entwined pair to get out of the door.  
Charles sighed.  
“Come on Erik, I need to leave.” Erik lifted his head off Charles’ shoulder to look into his face, fingers caressing Charles’ hair and his thumb brushing under his eye. Sighing, Erik kissed Charles once more before pulling away.  
“I dislike this.” Erik complained grumpily. “Why do I have to look after the children?” Charles grinned at him, moving past Erik to collect his bag and his suitcase (placed in the hallway earlier, so he wouldn’t forget anything when he needed to leave).  
“Because I trust you, children like you, and you’re the oldest.” Charles stepped in to Erik’s personal space then adding, “Plus, I love you.” He kissed Erik for one last time before disappearing out of the door.  
Not before adding, “Have fun, dear.”  
The door closing shut behind him. Erik grumbled before turning to go through the house, trying to find the children and hoping to tame them long enough for the house to be still standing when Charles got back.  
He hated kids. “Only 7 days to go” Erik mumbled to himself.

~

“The Professor would have let us do it.” Havok complained.  
He and Banshee had been trying to sneak out some beer and crisps from the kitchen in an attempt to have an exciting midnight snack. Erik had caught them halfway up the stairs from the kitchen, nowhere near their bedrooms, awfully hiding the bottles of beer and crisps behind their backs.  
Erik never slept well without Charles by his side. Charles always calmed him; helping his nightmares stay away. With him away, the last 3 days Erik had been sleeping less and less. Charles always said tea helped him. Even though Erik detested tea, his lover could drink the world dry of all its tea and still want more, really, the amount Charles had drunk, by now Erik would have thought he would bleed tea if you pricked him. He thought he’d give tea a try, for Charles’ and his own sleeps sake. Anyway, the routine of making tea, as Charles drank so much of it and Erik always made it for him, was always calming, relaxing and sometimes thought provoking.  
Nevertheless, with Erik’s lack of sleep and temper continually shortening, he was not taking anything from the two boys. Erik scowled at them, making them back off slightly.  
“No, Charles wouldn’t let you have drinks, especially alcohol, and crisps this late.” Erik glared at the boys for a few seconds before sighing.  
“But I can’t be bothered to handle you guys right now. Hand over the beer and you can go.” Erik held out his hands to take the beer from the two minors. Havok look like he was going to argue the loose terms Erik has put in place, but Banshee elbowed him in the side and passed over his beer. After a few more seconds and a withering look from Erik, Havok grumpily handed over his beer too. Stepping back allowing the boys pass, Erik sighed heavily. He missed Charles.  
He hated kids. “Only four more day to go.” Erik mumbled to himself.

~

“Charles would let me do it, AND he would come with me!” Raven moaned to Erik.  
She wished to go out shopping, complaining that none of her trousers where fitting correctly anymore and she needed new ones. Erik knew that going shopping with Raven meant buying her an entire new wardrobe.  
Anyway, it was Azazel’s fault. Since Raven and Azazel got together Raven had been much meticulous on what she wore, she had to look her best for her boyfriend, always. No matter how many times he said he enjoyed her appearance in everything she wore. She was putting on weight slightly as well as Azazel always cooked for her and treated her with sugary, sweet dishes all of the time. However, she was more confident in her natural blue skin, not placing a false image of herself while she was around house.  
Still, Erik flat out refused to go shopping with her again. The first -and last- time Erik went shopping with her, she took hours upon hours to pick clothes, constantly asking Erik for his opinion, which he could not be bothered to give, and she could not be bothered to listen to, and it always ended up costing a fortune.  
Erik had important things to do, many of them. Like making sure Havok didn’t burn down half the building because he got angry at something. Banshee breaking all the windows in the house because Havok and Angel thought it was funny to jump scare him. Lying in bed cuddling Charles pillow because it smelled like him. Wallowing in self-sorrow because he missed him lover. You know, whatever the most important thing to do was at the nearest point of time. Snuggling with Charles’ pillow did sound quite good right now, actually.  
Raven let out an annoyed sigh. Erik had drifted off into his own head, not paying Raven any attention, consequently.  
“Erik!” She snapped at him. “Are you coming with me like Charles would?” Erik jolted, looking up at Raven from where he sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, trying and failing to get five minutes peace. ‘No he wouldn’t. He would say Go with Azazel and stop distracting me.’ Erik thought, pausing to take a sip of his coffee, before speaking to Raven.  
“Go with Azazel and stop distracting me.” Erik said calmly.  
Raven glared at Erik for a while, Erik fully ignoring her and carried on drinking his coffee, before she let out a big huff of annoyance. Upon leaving the kitchen, Erik heard her shout for Azazel. Poor bloke, Erik thought, though he did bring it on himself, dating Raven.  
After another sip of coffee and a slight contemplation, Erik sighed.  
He hated kids. “Only two more days to go.” Erik mumbled to himself.

~

“Charles would have let me!” “Professor would have let me!”  
Came the shouts of Raven and Angel. Erik gritted his teeth. A fight has broken out after lunch between the four children. The whole argument had started in the kitchen with Havok commenting on the fact Banshee needed some singing lessons. Banshee retorted with the fact Havok needed some anger management classes but also insulting Angel at the same time. Therefore, Angel snapped back but insulting Raven with her comment and it just snowballed from there. Erik had somehow moved the full-blown argument to the living room, when at one point it looked like it was going to get violent. Less weapons/items could be used violently if a proper fight broke out. Since the beginning of the argument, it had been going on for three hours! Erik did not know bickering could last that long.  
Charles was supposed to be back the day before, but he never turned up. Why wasn’t Charles back yet? Erik couldn’t figure it out. The last week had not been so bad, -not that Erik would admit that- but now more than anything he wished Charles here to control the children. He was much better at it then Erik was. Anyway, all the children preferred Charles to Erik any day.  
Right now, Raven was shouting at Havok, Raven occasionally bringing in Azazel to back her point up or defend her, not that she needed much defending in the first place, but overall the poor bloke tried to keep out of it. Angel was arguing with Banshee, who was using lots of big waving hand movements. Erik kept half an eye on that argument. He didn’t want to deal with violent child mutants.  
Janos seemed to have dodged this particular out break and even if he knew, what was happening, he probably was avoiding the living room as if it had the plague. ‘Lucky Bastard.’ Erik thought. Erik had tried to control the situation a few times but it only seemed to result in more arguing. At least every cloud had a silver lining; they hadn’t actually come to physical blows. Yet. No matter how worried Erik was that it might actually happen soon.  
Just as Erik was going to dive back in to try to control and calm the situation down, he heard a very poorly concealed laugh from the door of the living room. There in the doorway, leaning against the door jam, looking ruffled but debonair nonetheless was Charles. For the first time in just over a week, Erik felt himself smile.  
“Charles.” Erik said wearily, for the last week had taken a dreadful toll on him, no matter how easy it had seemed. Charles grinned. “Hello dear. Having fun?” He asked. Erik’s heart just melted. Oh, how he missed Charles!  
Lifting an eyebrow, trying to keep himself from smiling, “What do you think?” He asked sarcastically. Charles grinned at Erik slightly longer before stepping into the room.  
“Guys, I’m back!” He announced.  
All at once, the room stopped, turned, and stared at Charles before the room erupted with choruses of “Professor!” and “Charles!” Then Charles was surrounded by all the children all seeking Charles’ attention and solution to their problems and arguments.  
“Look, guys.” Charles said after the initial commotion was getting too much for him. “I’m flattered that you’re all glad I’m back and that you can come to me with all your problems. However, you are all responsible young people and this is your own entire fault. Can’t you just all apologize to each other and carry on with your day?” There was a moment of silence where it looked like Raven or Havok might speak up and say or argue with Charles. Nevertheless, with his expectant look, all focused on them, there was a collection of “Sorry”s and a shuffle of embarrassment before Charles smiled at them all.  
“Good.” He stated. At that point Hank had walked in and was looking slightly confused as to why the whole household was in the living room, surrounding Charles looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. “Now, I had a great conference, thank you for asking, but I’m rather tired so I’m going to retire for the night. I you wish to know more about the conference, I am sure Hank will be happy to inform you of all the exciting details. Goodnight.”  
After a slight pause, there was a collective “Goodnight” from everyone as Charles moved to the door, passing Hank, stopping for only a moment to talk quickly to the blue-furred man. Erik just stared at him.  
How the hell had he done that? Does Charles have a second mutant power that helps him control unruly children of something? However, before any other thought came to Erik’s mind, Charles had reached the door and had turned, looking over his shoulder.  
“Erik?” He inquired. Erik smiled before following Charles to their room, ignoring everyone who wasn’t Charles. He had much more important things to attend to, like a sexy lover who had just returned from a weeklong trip away. Oh, how he had missed Charles being at home, in their room, in their bed.  
As Charles closed their room’s door behind him, Erik trapped him against the door and started kissing him. If Erik was honest with himself, their make out session was mirroring the good bye make out session they had in the hallway before Charles left, except this time it was in private. Erik pulled away after a little bit of kissing Charles deeply, so he could stare adoringly into Charles’ eyes. “I’ve missed you, Engel.” He admitted.  
Only in their room together would Erik every voice his deep feeling for Charles. Their room together was Erik heaven, his home. Charles smiled, eyes shining with love and affection. “I know, I missed you too.” He leaned forward kissing Erik sweetly. “I love you.” Erik caressed Charles’ face. “I love you too.” Erik replied softly.  
They stared lovingly at each other for a little while longer. Just as Erik was going to lean in and kiss Charles again, hoping to be giving Charles an amazing ‘welcome home’ present, Charles let out a huge yawn.  
“I apologise dear. It seems sleeping poorly, constant lectures and jet lag has crept up on me.” Charles blushed slightly. “I’m afraid I am well and truly knackered.” Erik just smiled lovingly. “It’s okay.”  
He took Charles’ hand and dragged him to bed, helping him undress before undressing himself. They got into bed, pulling the covers other themselves before snuggling into each other.  
Erik held Charles to his chest, enjoying the warmth emanating from the younger man. Charles drifted into sleep almost straight away but Erik stayed awake, watching over Charles, smiling. He was overjoyed to have Charles back, especially in their bed. Even though Erik doubts it, hopefully that was going to be the last time Charles would be away for a long period of time without him.  
He hated kids, but at least Charles was back, in Erik’s arms where he belongs. With that, Erik settled down and followed his lover in to the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!!!! I hope you enjoyed yourself and the most recent installment to my little series! I love to give a huge magnificent Thank you too my little Italian Beta-er TeikyoShi. Thank you for being awesome Anja! Hopefully there will be another installment before Christmas, but we'll see! Till next time, I love you all!!!


End file.
